


the Gift of the Sith

by frog_a_pool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_a_pool/pseuds/frog_a_pool





	the Gift of the Sith

what happened on New Year‘s eve of 17BBY

(Background story of [17BBY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731076/chapters/36573696))


End file.
